iAm Not Her
by LariTinty
Summary: :: Viu só na merda que resultou? Viu? Agora eu estou aqui em Londres, nessa droga de Internato e ela lá... em Seatlle :: E se Pam por engano trocasse Melanie e Sam? Eis a resposta!
1. iGo To London

**Hey gente, como vão? **

**Espero que tudo bem. Bom, aqui estamos, escrevendo uma Fic.**

**Explicando ela: É uma fic Seddie, okay? Isso se passa depois do iLove You, onde Sam e Freddie terminaram (Eu acho que não terminaram, mais enfim), lá vamos nós...**

**PS: Pra quem não sabe, POV quer dizer Point of View (Ponto de Vista)**

**=D**

**Espero que gostem!**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam POV<strong>

* * *

><p>- Droga - eu disse.<p>

- Qual é Sam, é só um fim de semana... - Carly exclamou.

- É, eu sei, mais é um fim de semana com a Melanie!

Eu estava sendo forçada pela minha mãe a passar o fim de semana em Londres visitando a minha irmã.

- Ela não é tão má assim... - Carly disse.

- Falando da Melanie? - disse uma voz atras da gente, uma voz familiar.

Gelei.

Olhei por cima do ombro de Carly pra ver Freddie. Ela se virou.

Assim que Freddie percebeu que eu estava ali, ele prendeu a respiração.

Fazia uma semana que nós tínhamos terminado, e por mais que nós dois tentássemos negar, estávamos nos evitando.

- Hey - ele disse.

Assenti a cabeça devagar sem olhar pra ele.

- Eu... eu vou indo... - eu falei.

Carly deixou os ombros cairem enquanto eu me afastava. Freddie não me seguiu com os olhos ou disse qualquer coisa.

Eu fui na direção da sala de aula, mas eu não estava com humor pra ouvir aquelas pessoas chatas, ou mais conhecidos como professores, falando coisas sem sentido.

Então resolvi matar aula.

Sorri. Os professores não iriam notar se eu pegasse algum dinheiro do Gibby e fosse para o Groovy Smoothie.

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Eu não demostrei, mais vi Sam saindo com o canto dos olhos.<p>

- Até quando vocês vão continuar se evitando? - disse Carly.

- Não estamos nos evitando. - menti - só não estamos muito afim de falar um com o outro.

Carly fez cara de triste.

- Me desculpe - disse Carly - fui eu quem disse aquilo, e eu sou a culpada do termino de vocês...

- Relaxe - falei - não foi sua culpa, apenas percebemos que... não estava mais dando certo.

Carly mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Então - mudei de assunto - estavam falando da Melanie? - repeti.

Carly suspirou e assentiu.

- Sam vai ter que viajar pra Londres.

Enruguei as sobrancelhas.

- Quanto tempo? - eu falei.

Não queria admitir, mas a idéia dela longe de mim por muito tempo não era nem um pouco confortadora.

O nosso termino não foi mutuo, como eu perguntei. Eu não queria terminar com ela, mais já que ela quis assim...

- Um final de semana - disse Carly - a mãe dela vai fazer uma visita a Melanie.

- Ah... - falei. Pelo menos eram só dois dias.

O sinal tocou.

- Vamos pra sala? - Carly chamou.

Assenti e a segui para a classe.

* * *

><p><strong>Carly POV<strong>

* * *

><p>O final de semana chegou mais rápido do que esperávamos.<p>

Estavamos nos preparando pra fazer o iCarly, e depois iríamos levá-la ao aeroporto.

- Em 5...4...3...2... - disse Freddie.

- Pessoas me chamam de Sam! - disse a loura.

- Pessoas me chama de Carly! - eu disse.

- E esse é o iCARLY! - gritamos.

- Essa noite no iCarly - eu comecei...

- ...Iremos fazer "A menina estúpida que pensava que o bigode do cowboy era um esquilo" - disse Sam.

Colocamos o vídeo on e continuamos o programa.

O programa foi cansativo, ainda mais que Sam atacou o Gibby pela sua barra de chocolate, e eu e Freddie tivemos que segurá-la.

Ela já tinha feito as malas e estavamos a caminho do aeroporto. Spencer estava nos levando e Pam iria nos encontrar lá.

Spencer estava dirigindo e eu estava no banco do passageiro.

O silencio no banco de trás dominava, há não ser pela barulho do canudinho do copo de refrigerante de Sam. Sam e Freddie olhavam pelas suas respectivas janelas sem dizer uma palavra.

Resolvi animar um pouco e liguei o rádio.

A musica que tocava no momento era "Friday" da Rebecca Black.

- Argh! - grunhiu Sam - Isso não pode ser considerado musica! Carly - avisou - se você não trocar de rádio agora, eu juro que acidentalmente o meu copo de refrigerante vai acertar o som.

Eu, mais do que depressa, troquei de rádio. Uma musica desconhecida tocava.

Depois dessa, ela não reclamou.

Chegamos ao aeroporto e ajudamos Sam a levar as malas de Sam pro pátio.

Não foi difícil encontrar uma perua loira.

- Oi! - eu disse.

- Hey... - Pam respondeu sem sorrir - pronta?

- Acho que sim né? - Sam falou de mal-agrado.

- Sam... - censurei.

Ela rolou os olhos e me deu um rápido abraço.

- Se divirta em Londres, mande minhas lembranças a Melanie, e seja boazinha...

Ela abraçou Spencer.

- Não seja presa, okay? - ele disse sorrindo.

Ela deu um leve sorrisinho, mais este sumiu ao ver Freddie.

Ela hesitou mais deu nele um rápido abraço. Freddie afundou o rosto nos cachos dela mais logo eles se separaram.

- Se cuida Puckett - ele disse.

- O mesmo Benson - ela disse.

As duas se afastaram e foram a caminho do avião.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Entrei no avião. Andei até a minha poltrona e me sentei. Joguei a minha bagagem de mão no porta bagagens.<p>

Minha mãe se sentou ao meu lado.

O avião decolou.

Não demorou pra minha mãe dormir.

Peguei o meu PeraPhone e mandei uma mensagem a Carly.

"O avião já decolou" - eu digitei.

"SAM! Não se pode mandar mensagens de dentro de um avião!" - ela me respondeu.

Sorri.

"Quando foi que Sam Puckett seguiu alguma regra?" - eu mandei.

Ela não me respondeu.

O avião depois de um tempo chegou a Londres e eu e minha mãe pagamos um taxista pra nos levar ao hotel.

De lá, fomos para o Internato ver a marrenta da minha irmã.

Viemos este fim de semana apenas por que as visitas só podem visitar os alunos a cada 4 meses.

Não sei realmente por que minha mãe quis que eu viesse, mas já to aqui mesmo, e outra, não vou perder a oportunidade de incomodar patricinhas inglesas...

Tocamos a companhia do Internato.

A secretaria nos atendeu sorrindo.

- Olá, sejam bem vindas! - ela disse.

Grunhi em resposta.

- Estão aqui pra verem...?

- Melanie Sophie Puckett - disse Pam.

- Ah sim... Nomes completos por favor?

- Pamela e Samantha Julie Puckett - disse minha mãe.

Rolei os olhos. Odeio "Julie".

A mulher sorriu.

- Vou lhes mostrar o caminho - ela disse.

A seguimos. Entramos numa sala enorme com várias mesinhas.

- Melanie já está vindo - disse a mulher.

Ela se afastou.

Do nada, surgiu uma garota ruiva, de olhos castanhos.

- Melanie! - ela exclamou sorridente.

Ela veio até mim.

Eu enruguei a testa confusa.

Ela me deu um abraço apertado, me deixando confusa.

- Eu acho que você se enganou, meu nome é Sam... - eu falei.

- Ah tá! Tentando enganar sua melhor amiga?

Ela tentou me dar um tapinha no ombro, mais eu agarrei seu pulso e torci.

- Ownt! - ela exclamou - Mel você está me machucando!

Minha mãe mascava seu chiclete olhando tudo como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

- Melanie! - a ruiva exclamou de novo.

- Sam! - ouvi uma voz parecida com a minha.

Olhei pra trás sem soltar o pulso da menina.

Melanie, vestida em um uniforme azul e branco correu pra gente. Ela tinha no cabelo uma trança embutida.

- Largue a Wendy! - ela falou agarrando meu pulso.

Eu a soltei.

A menina massageou o lugar onde estava o meu aperto e olhou pra nós duas confusas.

- O que... mais... eu... vocês duas... gêmeas... _o quê!_ - ela gaguejou.

Melanie sorriu.

- É, sim, somos gêmeas... esqueci de contar.

- É, um _pequeno_ detalhe - eu falei.

Melanie olhou pra mim sorrindo e me abraçou.

- Awnn Sam! - ela exclamou - é tão bom ver você! Mamãe! - ela exclamou abraçando nossa mãe.

Rolei os olhos.

- Cuidado, eu posso vomitar - falei.

- Wow! - disse Wendy a mim - você é a cópia dela!

- _Ela_ é a minha cópia!

Melanie riu.

- As vezes a Sam se esquece que eu sou mais velha...

-_ Apenas - sete - minutos! _- grunhi nervosa e pausadamente.

Melanie riu.

- Venha - disse ela agarrando a minha mão e a da nossa mãe e nos conduzindo - vamos achar algum lugar pra sentar e conversar.

.

.

.

.

.

**Eaí? Gostaram? Nos deixem reviews, por favor!**

**A mão de vocês NÃO vai cair, e garanto que postaremos o próximo capitulo logo.**

**Beijos, até a próxima!**

**;D**


	2. iAm Changed

**Oi povo?**

**Como vão?**

**Poxa, vocês não mandaram uma reviewzinha.. =( ... Nem pra dizer "Oi"... Ficamos tristes...**

**Aqui está o segundo capitulo (Juramos que postaríamos rápido não?).**

**Espero que gostem!**

**=)**

**Bjão!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sam POV**

- ...Então a gente terminou a peça e todos aplaudiram de pé, foi tão incrível! – terminou Melanie.

Eu a olhava (à quase dez minutos) com caro de tédio.

Nossa mãe não estava muito diferente.

Melanie estava sorrindo e tagarelava sobre essa sua "Peça" da escola.

- Onde é o banheiro? – minha mãe a interrompeu.

Melanie perdeu o sorriso e apontou pra uma porta ali.

- Logo ali – ela falou.

Mamãe se levantou e foi até o banheiro.

Um silêncio tenso tomou conta da nossa mesa.

- Sam... – disse Melanie.

- Quê? – falei.

- Me faria um favor? – ela pediu.

- Argh! – grunhi – sabe que eu odeio ajudar as pessoas!

- Por mim? Por favor? Vai... – ela implorou.

- O que você quer? – falei.

Ela sorriu vitoriosa.

- Tem uma garota aqui no internato, que anda realmente... me incomodando um pouquinho...

- E você quer que eu soque ela? – terminei.

Melanie pareceu embaraçada.

- Bem... – ela disse – É. Mais eu quero que você faça isso vestida como eu. Como se fosse Melanie, e não Sam.

Minha cabeça instintivamente foi pra trás.

- Como é? – perguntei sem entender. Ou melhor, sem querer entender.

Melanie se ajeitou na cadeira.

- Você se veste como eu. Ameaça a menina. Ela ficará com medo. Quando você for embora, ela vai ficar com medo de mim e não vai mais me encher o saco. – ela explicou.

- Eu entendi – falei – só não quero acreditar...

- Por favor Sam! – ela disse.

- Não vai acontecer – falei.

- Por favor!

- Já disse que não! – exclamei.

- Te dou 50 pratas! – ela disse desesperada.

- Feito – falei.

Melanie tinha me levado para o seu quarto e me feito colocar um de seus uniformes. Coisa horrível...

Uma blusa social branca de mangas compridas e bem abotoada. Tinha também uma gravata e uma saia pregueada da cor azul royal.

Tive de usar uma meia branca que ia até o joelho e uma sapatilha preta, da mesma cor que o blazer que vinha por cima de tudo.

Tive de prender o cabelo. Argh...

Eu estava uma Melanie. Que nojo...

Melanie teve que usar as minhas roupas:

Uma calça jeans colada e escura, uma blusa verde e um colete preto por cima. Um tênis descolado que ela odiou.

Ela soltou os cachos e os deixou cair sobre os ombros.

- Não acredito que estou fazendo isso – resmunguei tentando ajeitar minhas roupas.

- Obrigada Sammy! – ela disse sorridente.

- Primeiro: Nunca me chame de Sammy, me dá nojo – falei com um dedo levantado sem olhar pra ela – Segundo: Seja mais megera, afinal você está se passando por mim.

- E você seja mais gentil, afinal, você é a Melanie – ela sorriu.

Grunhi.

- Sam... – ela censurou.

Eu respirei fundo e fingi sorrir gentilmente pra ela.

- Claro querida! – falei.

Melanie sorriu.

- Assim mesmo.

Ela ajeitou meu casaco e minha gravata.

- Vou te levar até a Maggie, e eu irei esbarrar nela, assim que ela reclamar, você vai pra cima dela, okay? – ela disse.

Assenti e respirei fundo.

- A cada minuto que demorarmos a mais, mais 10 pratas. Okay? – falei levantando as sobrancelhas.

Melanie sorriu.

- Certo. Vamos lá.

Nós estavamos andando pelo corredor.

Melanie estava ao meu lado e parecia nervosa. Já eu, estava tranqüila.

E ainda contente, não é todo dia que se pode ameaçar uma patricinha, e isso era um bônus!

Melanie agarrou meu braço.

- É aquela ali! – ela apontou pra uma garota de longos cabelos louros e esbelta.

Isso ia ser uma beleza...

Sorri maliciosamente.

Melanie se mexeu mas eu agarrei seu braço e a mantive perto.

- O que foi? – ela me perguntou.

- Metade do dinheiro antes como garantia – falei – ou nada feito.

Ela suspirou e tirou 25 pratas do bolso e me deu.

- Como você sabe todos esses macetes? – ela disse inacreditavelmente.

- A J.U.V.Y. faz isso com as pessoas – eu disse me preparando.

Andamos na direção da menina e Melanie se jogou em cima dela.

- Oh desculpe! – ela pediu.

- Olha por onde anda garota! – disse Maggie nada agradável.

- Hey – falei – quem você pensa que é pra mexer com ela? – falei.

Maggie me examinou da cabeça aos pés. Olhei feio pra ela. Odeio que façam isso.

- Eu sou a...

- Não me interessa quem você é, mais você vai ficar longe da minha irmã, ou vai se ver comigo! – ameacei.

- Uhh... – ela me zoou – uma ameaça Puckett?

Cerrei os olhos.

Essa garota estava me tirando, só pode.

- Vai ser mais do que uma ameaça se você...

- Melanie Puckett! – ouvimos um grito.

Ambas, eu e Melanie olhamos pra ver a diretora da escola com a nossa mãe paradas, olhando pra mim com surpresa.

Elas andaram até a gente.

A diretora agarrou meu braço.

- Hey! – eu tentei me soltar.

- Você vai para a diretoria agora mocinha! E como punição, sua família não poderá mais ficar aqui por esse final de semana.

- O quê? – falei arregalando os olhos – Não! Você não entendeu! Eu sou a Sam! Irmã gêmea da Melanie! Eu sou a Sam!

- Queira se retirar Sra. Puckett, por favor.

Nossa mãe grunhiu e agarrou o braço de Melanie e a arrastou.

- Não! Mamãe! – ela tentou se soltar exclamando – Eu sou a Melanie! E ela é a Sam! Podemos explicar! Isso é um engano! Sam!

- Melanie vou matar você! – gritei.

Eu estava sentada na sala da diretora, ouvindo aquela mulher besta falar um monte de baboseiras, tentando achar uma maneira de sair daqui.

Eu fui trocada. Eu e minha irmã fomos trocadas pela nossa própria mãe!

- Escuta – cortei a diretora levantando as mãos – eu não vou ficar aqui ouvindo você falar e falar! Eu tenho de ir pra casa! – eu me levantei.

A diretora entrou na frente da porta.

- Aqui é a sua casa – ela disse.

- Não – falei tentando me controlar – Seattle é minha casa.

- Melanie... – ela censurou.

- Meu nome é Sam! Cacete! – falei me virando e me sentando desleixadamente na cadeira.

- Chega de mentira Senhorita, já pro seu quarto.

- Eu não sei onde é o meu quarto! – exclamei.

- Detenção por uma semana Melanie. Pro seu quarto – ela apontou pra porta de um jeito mandona.

- Mas eu...

- Agora mesmo! – ela gritou.

Eu grunhi, me levantei e saí.

No meio do caminho agarrei meu PeraPhone e comecei a escrever uma mensagem a Carls.

"Carls, você não vai acreditar, mas eu..."

Alguém arrancou o celular da minha mão.

- Hey! – briguei.

Era Maggie.

Ela examinou o celular.

- "Carls"? Quem é "Carls"? Seu namorado imaginário? – ela riu da própria piada.

Ela que continue zoando a Carly pra ver se no final do dia ela ainda terá algum dente na boca.

- Carly – corrigi – e ela não é meu namorado, é minha melhor amiga – arranquei o celular das mãos de Maggie.

Ela riu.

- Inspetora! – ela gritou.

Uma mulher surgiu ali no corredor.

- Sim Srta. Murphy?

- Pode usar celular no corredor? – ela disse maliciosamente.

- Jamais! – disse a inspetora – me dê este celular agora mesmo Srta. Puckett.

- Mas eu...

- Agora – disse a Inspetora.

- Não! – exclamei.

- Não me faça ter que pegar a força.

Enfiei o celular dentro da blusa.

- Pegue então. – desafiei.

Maggie mexeu na minha blusa pelas costas, fazendo o celular cair no chão e a Inspetora pegá-lo.

- Mano... – eu virei raivosamente pra Maggie – é melhor não estar aqui quando essa inspetora sumir, ou eu juro que rasgo você... – ameacei.

- Melanie Puckett, pra sala da diretora, agora! – disse a Inspetora.

- Mas eu to saindo de lá! – exclamei desesperada.

A inspetora não mudou sua pose.

Eu grunhi, lancei um olhar macabro a Maggie e senti ela vacilar em seu sorriso, sorri com essa e fui pra sala da diretora. De novo.

**Melanie POV**

- Mãe – eu falei – você tá cometendo um grande erro! – falei dentro do avião – eu sou a Melanie mãe...

- Calada Sam... só quer voltar pro internato pra ver sua irmã em confusão, mas devo admitir que até eu fiquei surpresa.

Joguei a mão na testa sem saber mais o que fazer.

Pensei em mandar uma mensagem a Carly e avisar, mais não! É totalmente ilegal mandar sms dentro de aviões!

O avião decolou e foi pra direção de Seattle.

- Sam vai me matar... - - gemi baixinho assim que o avião estabilizou vôo.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**Eaí? Gostaram?**

**Não vamos demorar pra postar o próximo, vamos ver se conseguimos postar um a cada semana okay?**

**Bjões queridos, até mais!**

**PS: NOS MANDEM REVIEW, PLEASE!**


	3. iPretend To Be Her

**OIE! Como vão? Então, como prometido aqui está o terceiro capitulo, espero que gostem...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Melanie POV<strong>

* * *

><p>O avião pousou em Seattle.<p>

- Você vai pra casa da Carly? – minha mãe disse.

- Vou – respondi. Tinha de contar a ela o que tinha acontecido.

Peguei um taxi e fui até o Bushwell Plaza.

Entrei no hall e o porteiro esquisitão deles, o Lewbert estava penteando o único fio de sua verruga.

- Lewbert? – chamei – posso subir até o apartamento 8D? Carly Shay?

- Sai daqui! – ele gritou.

Eu me surpreendi e ainda meia assustada, fui para o elevador.

Apertei o botão do oitavo andar e subi.

Assim que as portas se abriram eu me vi na sala de Carly.

- Carly? – chamei.

- Sam! – ouvi.

Ela veio da cozinha e me lascou um abraço apertado. Eu não retribui, estava surpresa demais.

- você voltou mais cedo, o que... Ah meu deus – sua feição se tornou preocupada – O que você fez?

- Nada! – falei – Carly, você não vai acreditar, mas eu sou a Melanie!

Ela riu.

- Chega de brincadeiras Sam...

- É sério, eu sou realmente a Melanie!

Carly riu.

- Vamos no Groovy Smoothie, lá você me conta a razão de você voltar antes.

Carly agarrou seu casaco no sofá.

- mas eu... Mas...

- Vamos, de lá eu ligo pro Freddie.

Grunhi e a segui sem saber como explicar a minha situação.

**Sam POV**

- Srta. Puckett – disse a diretora.

- O que Cátia?

- Melanie – ela me censurou.

- O quê Srta. Crewell?

Ela sorriu.

- Melanie, você não é assim? O que houve? A visita da sua irmã e de sua mãe afetou você? – disse ela preocupada.

- Você nem imagina o quanto – falei.

- Desculpe, não escutei.

- Não – respondi.

- Quer que eu proíba as duas de visitarem você?

- NÃO! – gritei. – Eu sou a Sam! Irmã gêmea da Melanie, nossa mãe nos trocou!

A Sra. Crewell riu.

- Nenhuma mãe troca suas filhas...

- Não conhece nossa mãe...

Ela sorriu.

- Vá para seu quarto Melanie. E da próxima vez que vier aqui, terei de aumentar sua detenção para detenção tripla.

- Ok, posso ter meu celular de volta?

- Não. Agora vá para seu quarto.

Eu suspirei e saí da sala.

Fui na direção do corredor onde eu estava quando Maggie me entregou pra inspetora.

Eu andei por alguns corredores procurando pelo quarto de Melanie.

- Aí está você! – disse uma voz atrás de mim.

Me virei e me encontrei com Wendy, a melhor amiga de Melanie.

- Hey – eu disse sem emoção.

- O que está fazendo andando pelos corredores as 18:00? Se a Inspetora Janet te pega, você está ferrada!

Ela riu, agarrou minha mão e me arrastou pelo corredor.

Só deixei ela me arrastar por que ela saberia onde era o quarto da Melanie.

- Escuta Weezy – falei.

- Wendy – ela corrigiu.

- Wendy, tem um telefone?

Ela tirou do bolso e me deu.

- Mas não deixe os Inspetores te verem.

Ela deu um risinho.

- É proibido ter celulares na escola!

- Uau como você é má! – falei cheia de sarcasmo.

Digitei o número de Carly.

Ela não atendeu.

- Droga Carly! – falei.

Devolvi o celular a Wendy.

Chegamos a um corredor cheio de portas numeradas.

Wendy me conduziu até o quarto 14.

Ela entrou Juno comigo.

O quarto era um nojo!

Totalmente limpo, o vidro da janela brilhava numa moldura branca, quase se misturando com a leve cor azul da parede. As cortinas brancas voavam, e o Sol adentrava o quarto. Duas camas, uma encostada em cada parede com colchas azuis da cor do nosso uniforme.

Um guarda roupa branco estava ali também, assim como uma mesinha e um laptop.

- Esse é o quarto dela? – falei chocada.

- De quem? – perguntou Wendy.

Pigarreie.

- Meu quarto, quero dizer – falei.

- É – ela riu.

- Que horror – falei.

Abri o guarda roupa. As roupas cor de rosa e lilases da Melanie invadia meus olhos.

- Ah meu deus! – exclamei.

- O que?

- Que roupas são essas? Eu quero as minhas roupas!

- Melanie, estas são as suas roupas!

- Não! – exclamei – eu quero calças capri e calças jeans, eu quero coletes e blusas diferentes, eu quero meus tênis Nike e AllStar, eu quero minhas roupas! – exclamei. – como se não fosse ruim o suficiente ser trocada, agora, minha roupas ficaram lá... com aquele nojo de garota – falei me referindo a Melanie.

- Vamos Mel – Wendy disse soltando os cabelos ruivos do seu pequeno rabo de cavalo. – Hoje é sexta!

(Tecnicamente seria madrugada de sábado em Seattle, mais tem fuso horário).

- E? – falei friamente me jogando na cama. Pelo menos o colchão era bom.

- E isso quer dizer que tem festa no quarto da Philippine.

Pelo menos uma coisa boa.

Olhei pro guarda roupa de novo. Teria que usar algum roupa de Melanie.

- Argh – falei antes de abrir a porta da suíte e entrar pra tomar um ducha.

* * *

><p><strong>Melanie POV<strong>

* * *

><p>- E então minha mãe trocou eu pela Sam – falei.<p>

- Aham – disse Carly sem prestar atenção.

- Carly! – falei.

- desculpe Sam – ela disse – mas é que eu conheci um menino, e ele é super gato! Estou mandando sms pra ele...

Levantei pra ela uma sobrancelha.

- Carly! – exclamei – Eu sou a Melanie! Sam ficou em Londres, nossa mãe nos trocou! Eu não sou a...

Neste momento o Freddie entrou no Groovy Smoothie.

Abri a boca.

Ele estava bem mais gato do que da última vez.

Mais alto, bem mais forte e bem mais bonito.

Vestia uma camiseta xadrez na cor azul celeste e verde, uma calça jeans e um AllStar.

Quero dizer, eu assistia iCarly, mas é bem melhor ver ao vivo.

- Hey – ele disse – Carly mencionou que você voltou antes... Que confusão arranjou por lá? – disse ele se sentando junto a nós na mesa.

- Nenhuma – falei depois de algum tempo raciocinando o que dizer.

Eu sempre gostara dele, desde da época que visitei Sam e acabei saindo com ele.

Ele me deu uma olhada suspeita.

- Sam? – ele disse – você está bem?

Assenti.

Carly sorriu olhando pra gente por alguma razão.

- Então meninas – disse Freddie olhando o relógio. – São quase 16:30. Hora de começar o ensaio pro iCarly.

- Hãn? – falei assustada – Não, não!

- Temos que ensaiar, vamos Sam, te dou um pouco de bacon se você for – disse Carly.

Os dois se levantaram.

Olhei pra Freddie de costas. Sorri.

Não seria de todo uma má ideai fingir ser a Sam.

Corri juntos a eles.

- Ok, vamos ensaiar isso.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Eu estava sentada. Na cama do quarto de Philippine. Bebendo um suco. Olhando pro nada. Por que a festa estava um tédio.<p>

Eu recentemente descobri, que nessa droga de internato, os meninos ficam separados das meninas por um enorme muro, ou seja, os dois só se viam de domingo.

So tinha meninas naquela festa e todas elas falavam apenas de esmaltes.

Algumas me chamaram pra conversa mas eu recusei.

Não tinha comidas gordurosas como eu gostava, só salada.

Não tinha refrigerante, só suco.

- Esse lugar é um inferno – falei.

Fui pro meu quarto e liguei o laptop.

Digitei na barra de endereço:

A página do meu website apareceu e eu cliquei em "Fale conosco"

Tive de adicionar um Username.

Escolhi um simples: PrincessPuckett

É, era difícil de admitir, mas eu ainda gostava do Freddie. E secretamente, tinha amado o jeito que ele me chamara de Princesa Puckett aquele dia do concurso para o armário 239. Por isso escolhi esse.

Mandei uma mensagem:

* * *

><p>"<em>Carly, Freddie...<em>

_Vocês tem que me tirar deste lugar!_

_Nossa mãe confundiu a gente e eu estou aqui, na escola da Melanie e ela está aí com vocês!_

_Me tirem daqui!_

_Sam."_

* * *

><p>Enviei a mensagem e suspirei.<p>

- Tomara que eles vejam.

* * *

><p><strong>Melanie POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Era a vez de Sam checar as mensagens do , então eu estava sentada no computador, enquanto Freddie editava um Short-filme pro iCarly em seu laptop e Carly assistia televisão.<p>

Chegou uma mensagem.

Franzi as sobrancelhas e a abri.

* * *

><p>"<em>Carly, Freddie...<em>

_Vocês tem que me tirar deste lugar!_

_Nossa mãe confundiu a gente e eu estou aqui, na escola da Melanie e ela está aí com vocês!_

_Me tirem daqui!_

_Sam."_

* * *

><p>Ofeguei.<p>

Depois de dois anos querendo passar um tempo aqui, no iCarly, com o Freddie, não iria trocar tão rápido.

* * *

><p>"<em>Desculpe Sam, mas não vai dar. Ass: Melanie."<em>

* * *

><p>Digitei de volta. Mordi o lábio. É, ela realmente iria me matar.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Eaí? Gostaram? Então, capitulo que vem a nossa Princessa Puckett vai aprontar.. =)<strong>

**Não percam! Bjos!**


	4. iWanna Go Home

**Oi gente!**

**Tudo bom?**

**Então, aqui estamos nós com mais um capitulo de **

_iAm Not Her._

**Eu, Cynthia, quem fica mais tempo no site, quero agradecer a **_linna_**, ao **_Urias_** e ao **_Dwyn_ _Arthur_ **pelas três reviews, sem esses três, não teríamos sequer continuado a escrever. Valeu gente..**

**Eu e a Lari estávamos pensando... iremos terminar a fic em português, mas depois iremos reescrevê-la em inglês, ver se faz fama lá.. O que acham? Deixem a opinião na Review..**

**Vamos lá, Bjos!**

.

.

.

.

.

**Melanie POV**

* * *

><p>- Em 5...4...3...2... – disse Freddie.<p>

- Olá, eu sou Carly!

- E eu sou a Sam! – falei.

- E este é o iCarly – terminou Carly – Hoje nós vamos fazer uma coisa diferente!

- Vamos lançar um concurso! Isso não é demais? – falei.

Freddie me deu uma olhada estranha mais não disse nada.

- Isso mesmo que a Sam disse, vamos lançar um concurso!

- E Carly, do que se trata este concurso? – falei sorrindo.

- Se trata de uma visita ao vivo aqui com a gente no iCARLY! – ela gritou.

Nós comemoramos.

- E o que eu tenho que fazer pra me inscrever nisto Sam? – ela disse.

- Você só tem nos enviar um vídeo de uma festa MUITO louca que você vai fazer na sua casa – falei.

Freddie virou a câmera pra si mesmo.

- E aí, escolheremos a melhor festa. O vencedor, irá aparecer aqui no iCarly! – ele disse sorrindo.

Freddie virou a câmera novamente pra nós.

- Agora vamos a mais um quadro de...

- ZOANDO COM O LEWBERT! – eu e Carly gritamos.

O programa foi tranquilo, exceto que eu estava nervosa.

E se eu fizesse algo que me denunciasse? E se, por um momento, Freddie ou Carly desconfiasse que eu não era a Sam?

Estavamos os três na casa de Carly.

Freddie no computador, editando algo... Carly no sofá e eu Sentada na poltrona.

- Oh Sam! – disse Carly – esqueci de te avisar, tem bacon na geladeira.

- Obrigada Carly, mais agora eu não quero.

Freddie e Carly olharam pra mim espantados.

- Você ouviu direito Sam? – disse Freddie – tem bacon na geladeira!

Pronto, pensei, agora tudo foi pro saco.

- Enquanto eu estive visitando a Melanie, virei vegetariana.

- Você? – disse Carly – vegetariana? Sam, você ama gordura!

- Eu amava – falei – mais agora não amo mais...

Abaixei os olhos e rezei pra que eles não descobrissem.

Freddie e Carly se entreolharam e voltaram a fazer o que estavam fazendo antes.

Suspirei.

**Sam POV**

* * *

><p>Eu tinha assistido ao iCarly desta noite.<p>

E eu sabia o que tinha de fazer.

Era tão fácil! Melanie praticamente estava me dando a passagem de volta pra casa...

Agora, neste momento, eu estava na detenção.

Pela terceira vez seguida.

Eu estava limpando as mesas escolares de uma sala, acompanhada pela estudante que eu menos gostava.

- Esqueceu essa aqui – disse Maggie.

- Eu não esqueci – falei – só não quis limpar.

Ela ficou nervosa.

Jogou o pano com força na mesa.

- Escute aqui Melanie Puckett, eu entrei nessa detenção por culpa sua!

- Bem, é verdade. – falei sorrindo.

Nós tínhamos entrando nessa por que estavamos dentro da sala de aula e eu estava mexendo no meu celular.

Ela viu, e chamou o professor, eu mais do que depressa, mandei um sms à ela.

O professor me mandou pra sala da diretora, de novo, mas não demorou pra Maggie aparecer, pois ela tinha pego o celular pra ver a mensagem, e o professor viu.

Passei a mão pelo meu cabelo solto, joguei o pano de chão longe, e sentei em uma mesa.

Eu estava usando o uniforme da escola: a blusa de manga comprida branca, gravata azul, mini-saia azul e tênis. O casaco do uniforme estava jogado em uma mesa ali perto.

- Eu odeio detenções.. pena que aqui, as detenções são acompanhadas por uma cascavel, se fosse em Seattle, eu fugiria dela, e voltaria só no final. – falei.

Maggie parou de limpar a mesa e olhou pra mim.

- Você foge das detenções? – ela perguntou.

- Hu-hum – falei – você não?

Ela negou com a cabeça.

- Você quer?

Ela assentiu.

- Vamos dar o fora daqui – falei.

Peguei minhas coisas, escondi os produtos de limpeza e olhei em volta, procurando uma saída.

Tinha a janela, e ela estava aberta.

- Vem – chamei.

Pulamos por ela e saimos nos terrenos da escola.

Corremos pra longe, dando risada.

- O que houve com você Melanie? Era tão certinha, nunca tinha pego uma detenção, e se tivesse pego, não fugiria dela...

- É por que eu não sou a Melanie – falei – Escuta. Melanie tem uma irmã gêmea, a Sam. A mãe delas não se importa com nada e vive bebendo. Semana passada, quando a mãe e Sam vieram visitar Melanie, Melanie pediu a Sam para trocarem de lugar, assim Sam podia ameaçar você no lugar de Melanie, assim que Sam fosse embora, você ficaria com medo de Melanie – falei – E eu sou a Sam! Eu troquei de lugar com ela pra ameaçar você, mas ninguém esperava que a inspetora fosse ver!

Maggie ouviu tudo em silêncio.

- Você é realmente a Sam? – ela disse.

- Obviamente! – falei.

- E como vocês vão... destrocar?

- Eu tive uma idéia... mas pra isso, vou precisar de alguém que não seja tão... patricinha. – falei.

- Está falando com a pessoa certa. Meu pai é o dono desse internato, então, eu sempre fui um pouquinho rebelde – ela disse sorrindo.

- Ótimo – falei – consegue arranjar bebida alcoólica?

- Obviamente – ela repetiu.

Sorri maliciosamente.

- Aproveita aí Melanie... – falei pro nada – por que a Mamãe aqui vai voltar pra casa...

.

.

.

.

.

**Eaí? O que acharam?**

**Bom, espero que tenham gostado! *u***

**Até o próximo, e não se esqueçam, reviews!**


	5. iKnow You Are Not Her

_Oi gente.. Tudo bom?_

_Demoramos não? ~Sorry_

_Bom, aqui está!_

.

.

.

.

.

**Sam POV**

.

.

.

Estavamos na classe.

Era uma sexta-feira. Hoje eu teria de perder o iCarly, mais eu ia fazer a minha passagem de volta pra casa.

Olhei pra Maggie na carteira a frente em diagonal.

Ela deu uma olhada por cima do ombro e assentiu.

Estava pronta.

Ela amassou uma bolinha de papel do seu caderno decorado e arremessou contra a professora.

A Sra. Se virou.

- Quem foi? – ela disse.

Todos ficaram em silencio.

Encostei na minha cadeira em tom relaxado.

- Ahh – falei – eu não sei... quem sabe... a Maggie? – falei.

A professora olhou pra Maggie.

- Não é verdade! – disse a loura.

- Venha comigo Srta. Anderson – ela disse saindo da sala. Maggie a seguiu com a cara fechada, mais deixou a mão aberta.

Ao passar por mim, bati na mão dela.

1ª Fase do plano, completa.

Assim que a professora saiu da sala eu me levantei.

- Galera! – gritei – Wow! Pessoal!

Todos calaram a boca e olharam pra mim.

- Hoje, às 19:00, Festa no meu quarto, o nº 22, corredor B.

Todos se entreolharam sorrindo.

- E pelo amor de deus – falei – não é de gala, okay? Balada, sacou? – falei. – e espalhem pra quem quiser, quanto mais gente melhor.

Todos assentiram. Voltei a me sentar.

A professora voltou pra sala de aula e a aula continuou.

O pai de Maggie era o dono do Internato, ou seja, ela não arranjou problemas, e ela tinha permissão de ter roupas... legais.

Ela havia me emprestado algumas.

Devo admitir, fiquei bem bonita.

Eu usava um vestido azul marinho, curto e colado, de uma manga só. Ele era lustroso, como se fosse feito de lantejoulas.

Eu usava saltos finos da mesma cor do vestido, mais a sola do sapato era de espelho.

Deixei o cabelo solto.

Maggie apareceu em um vestido curto, vermelho e sensual. Ela havia feito um penteado criativo em seu cabelo louro.

Aos poucos, as pessoas começaram a chegar. Veio mais gente do que eu esperava, algo como... 100 pessoas?

- Maggie – chamei no meio das pessoas.

A musica estava desligada e a comida e bebida ainda não tinha começado.

- Sim? – ela disse no meio das pessoas.

- Me ajuda a deixar todas essas patricinhas e esses filhinhos de papai bêbados?

Ela sorriu.

- Só falar que é suco, eles não conhecem o gosto do álcool mesmo...

Sorri.

Eu abri as garrafas.

- Gente, as bebidas estão servidas! – berrei.

Wendy pegou um copo e deu um gole e franziu a testa.

- Ugh! – ela disse – O que é isso?

- Suco – falei e sai andando.

Liguei a musica em alto volume e a festa começou de verdade.

Logo, todas as pessoas ali não tinham mais consciência de nada. Eu filmava.

Havia garotas e garotos se agarrando nos cantos, meninas dançando, meninos fazendo palhaçadas, show de luzes, musica e muito mais.

Havia fantasias, então todos se divertiam. Eles provavelmente não se lembrariam de nada pela manhã.

Imaginei o rosto de cada um ao anunciar que eles haviam bebido.

Eu ri.

O vídeo deve ter ficado com uns... 3 minutos ou algo do tipo?

Sorri, desliguei a câmera e continuei aproveitando a festa.

**Melanie POV**

Havíamos acabado de terminar o iCarly.

Isso era estranho, pois Sam não havia dado noticias... e eu duvidava muito que ela esperaria 4 meses pra podermos trocar de novo.

Freddie e Carly estavam desconfiados de mim, dava para perceber. Algumas conversas em sussurros e alguns olhares estranhos, principalmente de Freddie.

Nós estavamos na sala de Carly, conferindo os vídeos das festas.

Havia alguns bem legais, mais havia outros muito toscos.

- Eu gostei desse aqui – disse Carly.

- Mais eu não gostei desse – disse Freddie – parece que foi combinado...

- Verdade – concordei.

Ele me olhou estranho mais logo voltou a observar os vídeos.

Eu tinha que tomar mais cuidado.

Eu vi uma miniatura de um vídeo ali, de um usuário... bem conhecido.

Arregalei os olhos.

_PrincessPuckett_

Provavelmente Freddie pode ler a minha mente, por que ele apontou pra aquele.

- Princess Puckett? – ele disse sorrindo – acho que ganhou um fã Sam. Põe o vídeo aí.

- Não! – berrei antes que pudesse me controlar.

Freddie e Carly olharam pra mim.

- Eu... eu já assisti esse – falei – desculpe, não pude evitar.

Freddie olhou pra Carly.

- Você pediu desculpas? O que há com você?

- De qualquer jeito Sam, eu e Freddie não vimos.

- É uma droga! – falei – nem percam seu tempo!

Freddie olhou pra Carly e a beliscou.

- Oh.. Okay – disse Carly.

Continuamos ver os vídeos e eu respirei bem mais tranqüila.

**Freddie POV**

Assim que eu fui pra casa e Sam foi embora, eu voltei pra casa de Carly.

- Quer ver? – falei.

Ela assentiu.

- Por que ela está tão estranha? – disse Carly – Vegetariana, pedindo desculpas, sendo educada...

- Sendo gentil – eu falei.

Carly assentiu e abriu o vídeo.

Não sei de onde foi que Sam tirou a idéia que essa festa era ruim, foi o melhor vídeo que vimos.

- Wow! – falei sorrindo – Esse ou essa PrincessPuckett arrebentou!

- É! – concordou Carly.

Ficamos um momento em silencio.

- Deveríamos premiar este como o vencedor? – falei.

- Eu não sei... – disse Carly – Sam está meio... diferente, e ela não quis ver este vídeo... Por que?

- Não faço idéia, mais por mim, este é o ganhador.

Carly assentiu.

- Pra mim também.

- Então está decidido, PrincessPuckett é a ganhadora. Semana que vem anunciaremos.

Carly assentiu.

Me virei e fui em direção da minha casa.

- Freddie – chamou Carly.

Me virei pra ela.

- Você ainda gosta dela não? – ela disse.

- O que? – menti – não!

Ela me olhou censurando.

- Sim... – falei derrotado.

- Porque... não volta com ela? Quem sabe você consegue descobrir o que Melanie fez pra deixá-la assim.

Assenti.

- Essa é uma boa idéia... acho que vou na casa dela agora... Se minha mãe tocar aqui...

- Eu não faço idéia de onde você esteja – completou Carly.

Eu sorri e corri pra casa. Peguei meu cartão de ônibus e desci até o hall de entrada.

Não demorou pra chegar na casa de Sam.

Uma casinha simples, básica, por fora arrumada, por dentro um pandemônio.

Toquei a campainha.

Pam atendeu.

- Que é? – ela disse masclando seu chiclete.

- Er... por favor a Sam? – falei.

Pam me analisou de cima a embaixo.

- Sam! – ela berrou por cima do ombro.

- Já vou! – ela respondeu.

- Entra ai moleque – convidou Pam.

Entrei na casa de Sam.

Várias fotos das filhas estava nas paredes e tudo. Me sentei no sofá, me sentindo desconfortável.

Sam apareceu.

- Ah... Oi Freddie – ela disse.

- Oi – falei – posso falar com você sozinho por um instante?

Ela assentiu.

Subimos as escadas até o quarto dela.

- Não vai ficar grávida! – berrou Pam. Tanto Sam quanto eu coramos.

Assim que entramos no quarto dela ela fechou a porta.

- Diga – ela falou sorrindo.

É, ela realmente estava diferente.

- Eu... tenho que te dizer uma coisa... Quando a gente terminou... não foi... mutuo – falei.

Ela franziu o rosto, como se não soubesse que tivéssemos namorado.

- Eu ainda gosto de você – falei pegando as mãos dela.

Sua respiração saiu um pouquinho do controle.

Eu fiquei em silencio e me aproximei devagar dela.

Meus lábios tocaram os dela suavemente.

Ela retribuiu o beijo pondo as mãos no meu pescoço. Ela também gostava de mim, deu pra perceber.

Sorri beijando ela.

Mas... peraí... esse beijo... estava diferente.

Não era a Sam. Mais também não era um beijo desconhecido.

Tirei as mãos da cintura dela e pus em seus ombros, a empurrando pra trás.

Ela pareceu desapontada por eu ter acabado o beijo tão rápido, mais eu olhei em seus olhos, assustado.

- Você não é a Sam.

.

.

.

.

.

**Oi, o que acharam?**

**Espero que tenham gostado, valeu pelas reviwes, nunca pensei que fosse receber tantas, pois como me disseram, o publico brasileiro de fics de iCarly é uma coisa muito pequena...**

**Bjo, até o próximo!**


	6. iFound You

**Oi gente, como estão? bem, aqui está mais um capitulo pra vocês, esse ficou ótimo, espero que gostem! =)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Melanie POV**

* * *

><p>- Você não é a Sam - ele disse.<p>

Gelei por dentro.

- O... o que você está falando? - falei.

Ele me soltou e se afastou.

- Você não é a Sam - ele repetiu.

- Claro que sou, por que está falando isso? - falei.

- Não sei... - ele disse confuso.

- Me diz o porque - repeti.

- Eu não sei!

- Fala logo!

- Seu beijo tá diferente! - ele gritou.

Fiquei pasma.

- Como assim meu beijo tá diferente? - falei baixinho.

- Não é o beijo da Sam... é diferente, mais é conhecido. - ele disse. Então ele arregalou os olhos pra mim - Melanie?

Neguei com a cabeça.

- Não, você está delirando! Eu sou a Sam!

- Não é não! - ele disse. - Acho que eu reconheceria o beijo da minha namorada...

- Ex! - exclamei.

- Não por muito tempo - ele disse. - Melanie como pode fazer isso?

Olhei pra baixo e passei as mãos nos cabelos.

- Eu... eu queria me aproximar de você, nunca tive a intenção de magoar ninguém!

Ele suspirou e andou pelo quarto. E então de repente ele parou e me olhou assustado.

- Peraí, se você está aqui... isso quer dizer que a Sam está em Londres! - ele exclamou.

Olhei pra baixo.

- É... - falei envergonhada.

- Oh meu Deus! - ele exclamou. - Temos que trazê-la de volta!

Continuei olhando pra baixo. Eu sabia que era verdade, eu não deveria estar aqui. Sam deveria.

Freddie olhou pra mim chatedao e desceu as escadas.

- Freddie? Freddie! - chamei e desci correndo atras dele.

Agarrei seu braço no momento em que ele saia de casa. Eu o virei pra mim. Infelizmente, não tinha nada pra eu disser.

- Me desculpe... - falei.

Ele me olhou triste.

- Falamos disso depois, agora eu tenho que falar com a Carly! - ele disse.

- Mas você vai realmente contar pra ela?

- Eu tenho que contar. Ela é a melhor amiga da Sam...

Eu ia discutir, mais ele saiu correndo.

Não pude controlar as lágrimas.

Pus as mãos no rosto e sentei chorando na soleira da porta.

Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Subi as escadas correndo e abri a porta do apartamento de Carly com força.<p>

- CARLOTTA SHAY! - eu gritei.

- O que foi Freddie? - ela respondeu assustada se levantando do sofá.

- Era verdade! Ela não é a Sam! Ela é a Melanie! A Sam tá em Londres! Temos que tirá-la de lá! É a Sam, em um internato!

- Freddie! - gritou Carly - meu Deus, se controle, do que você está falando?

- A Sam! - grunhi - A Melanie! - me corrigi - quem está aqui em Seattle é a Melanie e não a Sam!

- Impossivel - disse Carly - por ela não teria me contado?

- Por que ela queria ficar mais perto de mim! - falei - Por favor Carly, acredite em mim!

- Mas...

- Pam trocou as duas! - falei - Sam está em Londres!

Neste momento Melanie entrou no apartamento de Carly.

- Vai! - gritei - diga a ela que você não é a Sam!

- Do que você está falando? Claro que sou a Sam - disse ela confusa.

- Como tem coragem de mentir na minha cara! - gritei.

Ela fez cara de confusa.

- Eu sei que a gente brigou, mas não precisa ir tão longe!

- Sam, do que ele está falando? - Carly disse.

- ELA-NÃO-É-A-SAM! - eu berrei. Por que Carly não acreditava?

- Claro que sou, o que deu em você? - ela disse.

Carly olhava nós dois confusos.

- Vai acreditar nela? - eu disse.

- Freddie...

- Okay. - já estava saindo do apartamento quando Carly exclamou.

- Aonde você vai?

- Vou trazer a Sam de volta.

- A Sam está aqui! - disse Carly.

- Não tá não, tá em Londres! - exclamei nervoso.

- Você não pode ir pra Londres! - exclamou Melanie.

- E ela também não podia ter ido - falei fechando a porta atras de mim e deixando as duas confusas.

* * *

><p>Eu estava no aeroporto, pronto pra pegar o avião.<p>

Eu carregava um mochila com algumas roupas que eu peguei em meu quarto sem nem prestar atenção.

Minha mãe tinha comprado uma passagem pra mim as pressas, apenas por que eu disse a ela que eu queria participar de uma palestra sobre saúde juvenil. É claro, pude vir depois de tomar pelo menos 5 vacinas.

Ela tinha comprado a passagem de volta pra um dia depois, e tinha pago uma diária de um hotel luxuoso pra eu passar a noite.

Eu entrei no avião.

Coloquei minha mochila no porta bagagem e o avião decolou.

Tentei dormir, mais a ansiedade e o medo não deixavam.

Demorou um pouco até o avião pousar.

Peguei minha mochila e a coloquei sobre o ombro.

Olhei em volta tentando me localizar.

Provavelmente eu estava delirando, mais juro que vi um punhado de cachos louros passando ali perto.

- Sam? - falei baixinho.

Comecei a passar pela mulditão, a fim de chegar perto da loura.

- Sam! - gritei.

Ela olhou em volta. Meu coração pulou uma batida. Ela não me viu e continuou andando. Ela carregava uma mala. Por que diabos ela carregava uma mala?

Consegui chegar até ela.

- Sam! - exclamei sorrindo.

Ela se virou assustada pra mim.

- Freddie? - ela respondeu sorrindo.

Ela pulou no meu pescoço e eu abracei sua cintura. Não controlei o sorriso em meu rosto e pude sentir ela sorrindo também.

Ela se afastou.

- Peraí, o que você tá fazendo aqui? - ela perguntou.

- Vim buscar você - falei.

- Mas eu estava indo pra lá - ela disse confusa.

- Como?

- Ganhei o concurso - ela repsondeu confusa.

- Você é a PrincessPuckett? - falei sorrindo.

Ela sorriu.

- Quem mais seria? - ela disse.

Eu rolei os olhos sorrindo.

- Como soube que eu estava aqui? - ela disse.

- Se Melanie estava lá, você só poderia estar aqui.

- E como você soube que não era eu?

- Acho que depois de tanto tempo, eu conheço seu beijo - falei olhando pra ela.

Ela fez menção de quem ia sorrir, mas ficou com expressão raivosa.

- Peraê - ela disse séria - você beijou a Melanie?

Eu arregalei os olhos e agarrei a mão dela.

- Depois a gente fala sobre isso. Agora a gente tem que...

- Que tal a gente falar disso agora? - ela me cortou me puxando de volta.

- Eu só beijei ela porque...

- Porque...? - ela incentivou.

- Por que eu achei que era você. - desabafei.

Ela ofegou.

- Você e a Carly não perceberam? Mano, ela é muito patricinha e eu sou... sei lá, eu! Eu sou a melhor amiga de vocês dois, ou eu achei que era!

- Sam... - falei sorrindo.

- Como vocês puderam fazer isso? Ela esteve durante um mês e vocês não perceberam nada! Como assim Fredward?

- Sammy! - falei de novo, ainda sorrindo.

- Não vem com essa de Sammy pra cima de mim, não adianta fazer essa cara, e só meu tio pode me chamar de "Sammy"! Pra você, a partir de agora, é Srta. Puckett! Tá me ouvindo? Eu não quero saber...

Eu rolei os olhos e lasquei um beijo na boca dela. No inico, ela não respondeu ao beijo e manteve os olhos abertos e não me tocou, mais não demorou nem cinco segundos até ela enlaçar os braços no meu pescoço e por uma mão no meu cabelo, fechar os olhos e corresponder.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Eu não sei de onde ele tirou tanta coragem, mas admito que gostei.<p>

Eu demorei pra retirbuir o beijo, mais eu o fiz.

Infelizmente, o ser humano precisa de ar.

Acabei o beijo, mas não nos afastamos.

Ambos respiravamos com dificuldade.

- Por que você fez isso? - perguntei.

- Estava com saudade do beijo da minha namorada - ele disse.

- Ex - argumentei.

- Não mais - ele disse.

- Mas... - tentei argumentar. Mas eu fui cortada por uma voz feminia.

- Hey! É o pessoal do iCarly!

Olhamos em volta.

- Onde? Quando? - ouvimos um coro de vozes.

- O que o Freddie tá fazendo abraçado com a Sam! - gritou alguém.

Por reflexo, nos afastamos rapidamente.

- Eles estavam se beijando, obtusa! - gritou um cara.

- Não! - gritou uma fã - O Freddie tem que ficar com a Carly!

- Loucura! Ele e a Sam foram feitos um para outro!

- Creddie!

- SEDDIE!

Eu olhei pro Freddie e ele olhou pra mim.

- Isso não é legal - eu disse - acabamos de começar outra guerra de fãs!

- É melhor sairmos daqui antes que piore! - ele falou agarrando minha mão e me arrastando pra longe.

- Mas o meu voo tá programado pra daqui a meia-hora!

- Desmarca ué? - ele falou rapidamente. Tentei voltar, mas ele continuou me puxando - Qual é, faz isso por telefone!

- Olhem! - gritou alguém - eles estão de mão dadas!

Freddie continuou a me puxar, dessa vez mais rápido.

- Mas a gente tem que voltar!

- Voltaremos amanhã!

- Onde vamos passar a noite? - perguntei assim que saimos do aeroporto.

- Relaxa, você vai passar a noite comigo - ele disse.

.

.

.

.

**Eaí galera.. querem nos matar né? **

**aokspokapokspokapokspok **

**Prometemos não demorar pra postar o próximo! (Relaxem, nada para +18, mas prometemos que será picante.. ~rawr)**

**Bjos! E lembrem-se: reviews.**


	7. iKiss You

Oi pessoal, como estão?

Poxa, sem reviews? D=

Vamos, não custa nada, não dói e faz bem pro coração das autoras. =D

Sua mão NÃO vai cair.. =)

.

.

.

**Freddie POV**

Abri a porta do quarto do hotel.

O quarto era grande e claro. A parede era branca e as cortinas eram de um tom de lilás. A cama era de casal de madeira branca com colchas roxas. O criado mudo branco tinha um abajur dourado como enfeite.

Tinha um banheiro ali do lado.

Joguei minha jaqueta na cama e suspirei.

- Então é isso - eu falei dando de ombros..

Ela jogou a mochila na cama.

- Que horas são? - ela me perguntou.

Olhei meu relógio de pulso.

- São... 21:00 - falei.

- É melhor eu tomar banho - ela disse.

Assenti. Ela verificou sua mochila e tirou um shorts curto, que provavelmente era usado por debaixo da saia de uniforme. Ele era azul.

- Tem algum pijama aí? - falei.

- Não - ela disse - prefiro dormir sem nada a dormir com algo da Melanie - ela falou suspirando.

Eu olhei pra ela sentada na cama, pensando.

Tirei a minha blusa e entreguei pra ela.

- Tome. - falei.

- Pra que é isso? - ela disse pegando a blusa.

Olhei pra ela significamente.

- Oh... - ela disse.

Ela ajeitou suas coisas e foi para o banheiro.

Suspirei e sentei na cama.

**Sam POV**

Eu entrei no banheiro, fechei a porta atras de mim e encostei nela.

Minha vida tinha virado de cabeça pra baixo. Eu fui trocada com Melanie, Freddie veio me buscar e agora iamos passar a noite num hotel! Claro, não iria acontecer nada, mais mesmo assim...

Pus as roupas ali e liguei o chuveiro.

Deixei a água quente escorrer pelo meu corpo.

Eu tentei fazer com que a minha mente não ficasse pervertida ao ver ele sem camisa. Deixei de fora esse pensamento e imaginei o que aconteceria assim que eu saisse do banho.

Desliguei o chuveiro e saí.

Vesti o shorts e a blusa de Freddie, que era preta.

A blusa era grande e de manga curta, então, quase não dava pra ver o shorts.

Sai do banheiro e espiei o quarto.

Freddie estava sentado na cama mexendo no celular. Ele deu uma olhada rapida pra mim, voltou ao celular mais achou melhor dar uma olhada mais longa em mim. Ele piscou.

- O quê? - falei.

- N-nada - ele disse.

Eu comecei a pentear o cabelo.

Eu me sentei na cama ao seu lado.

Nenhum de nós fez nada por um momento. Eu virei o rosto na direção dele um pouco e ele fez o mesmo.

Ele se inclinou pra mim mas eu me afastei. Me pus de pé de frente pra ele.

- O que foi isso? - exclamei - Caramba Fredward...

Ele sorriu e se levantou de frente pra mim.

- Você acha que é só viajar pra Londres e me beijar que está tudo bem! - exclamei.

Ele se aproximou de mim sorrindo e pos os braços em volta da minha cintura e me puxou mais pra perto. Nossos narizes se tocaram.

- Sinceramente? - ele disse - Sim.

Ele me beijou. Foi uma coisa delicada. Um beijo devagar e hesitante.

Eu perdi um pouco do meu controle e levantei as mãos e pus em seu pescoço. Ele entendeu o recado e me puxou mais pra perto ainda.

Ele girou comigo e começou a andar me fazendo andar de costas. Senti a cama atras de mim e sentei. Eu fui mais pra cima e ele deitou me seguindo.

Ele estava com a mão na minha cintura, mais ele desceu e a pos na minha coxa e a puxou pra cima pondo a minha perna em sua cintura.

Eu enlacei uma mão em seus cabelos e a outra em seus ombros.

A outra mão dele subiu pro meu cabelo.

Eu não sei o que deu em mim, mais eu rolei pro lado, virando por cima. Acho que ele ainda não queria ficar em baixo, pois girou comigo também e voltou pra cima.

Alguém abriu a porta. Nos separamos assustados e nos sentamos.

A camareira fingiu que não viu nada. Ela carregava uma bandeja de toalhas.

- Aqui está, como o senhor pediu.

- Obrigado, pode deixar no balcão - disse Freddie encabulado.

Assim que a camareira saiu ele se virou pra mim e arregalou os olhos.

- Você já viu seu cabelo?

- ...Não - falei.

- Não queira ver... - ele falou.

Eu fiquei assustada e tentei correr pro banheiro, mais ele me segurou e me fez ficar sentada.

- Relaxa - ele disse sorrindo.

Ficamos em silencio um segundo.

- Acho... - eu falei.

- Que deveríamos tentar dormir? - sugeriu Freddie .

Assenti.

Nos ajeitamos ali mesmo e puxamos a coberta pra cima.

- Boa noite Sam - ele disse.

- Boa noite Freddie... - falei baixinho.

Passou um tempo assim, cada um virado de costas pro outro e as luzes apagadas.

- Você está com sono? - perguntei.

- Não. Você?

- Nem um pouco - falei.

Viramos ao mesmo tempo um de frente pro outro e voltamos a nos beijar.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hey, vão nos deixar um comentário? Estão pensando em nos deixar um comentário? Querem nos deixar um comentário? Queremos um comentário? Está enchendo a paciencia com a minha insistência de escrever a palavra comentário? Deixe um comentário sobre isso, se gostar ou não.**

**OKoakospkapokspoakosk**

**Até mais!**


	8. iCome Home

**Oie, tudo bom? Bem, demorou mais aqui está! Beijos!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sam POV**

Eu abri os olhos devagar e me encontrei num quarto iluminado. Não era cedo, já deveria ser umas 14:00 da tarde.

Pisquei várias vezes para ajustar minha visão com a luz. Eu me mexi levemente e senti um braço me abraçando por trás.

Eu não me mexi e raciocinei o que estava acontecendo.

Tinha alguém dormindo junto comigo, alguém que estava abraçado em mim.

Freddie e eu tínhamos pego no sono abraçados, dormindo de "conchinha".

Eu estava vestida com o micro-shorts e a camiseta dele, e ele sem camiseta e calça de moletom.

Ele estava mais pra baixo, ou seja, seu nariz estava no meio dos meus cachos.

Sua mão estava por baixo da minha blusa, na minha cintura.

Ele não roncava e dormia suavemente.

Sorri levemente.

Era uma ironia da pesada. Eu e ele sempre nos odiamos, e agora, estavamos juntos... de novo.

Me afastei devagar sem deixar ele acordar. Ele se ajeitou na cama enquanto eu fui no banheiro escovar os dentes.

Eu penteei o cabelo e sai, em direção a minha bolsa, para pegar alguma roupa menos feia da Melanie para vestir.

- Onde vai? – disse uma voz atrás de mim.

Eu me virei. Ele tinha acordado e estava meio zonzo ainda.

- Só trocar de roupa. Se preparar para ir pro aeroporto.

- Quer mesmo ir com as roupas da Melanie? – ele me disse.

Franzi o rosto.

- Não, mas fazer o que...?

- Vamos comprar algumas roupas pra você – ele disse se pondo de pé.

Sorri e me arrumei.

Mesmo com as roupas de Melanie, saimos pra rua. Londres realmente tinha lojas incríveis e eu podia ver por que as patricinhas sonhavam em vir para cá.

Freddie me deixou comprar roupas no meu estilo.

Ele estava sentado fora do provador, me esperando.

Eu estava vestida com uma calça jeans escura, uma blusa azul celeste e uma jaqueta preta. Eu estava de tênis.

Saí do provador e Freddie sorriu.

- Bem melhor – ele disse.

- Como assim? – eu perguntei franzindo o rosto.

- Prefiro você vestida de Sam do que vestida de Melanie – ele respondeu se levantando, tirando o dinheiro do bolso e indo pro caixa.

Eu fiquei no meu lugar, sorrindo.

Nós saimos direto da loja para o aeroporto.

Lá, Freddie entregou nossas passagens e nós entramos no avião.

Colocamos as bagagens no porta-bagagens e sentamos.

Ele suspirou e olhou pra mim.

- Como se sente finalmente indo pra casa?

- Aliviada – suspirei – não agüentava mais aquele internato ridículo.

Ele riu e olhou pra frente.

- Vou estrangular a Melanie – falei.

Ele riu de novo.

- Por que?

- Por que ela fingiu ser eu durante dois meses e destruiu minha reputação.

Freddie sorriu.

- E isso não tem nada a ver com o beijo?

Eu não respondi, só confirmando a pergunta dele. Ele sorriu e me beijou.

Eu retribui.

Não demorou pra gente se afastar.

- Eu já disse: Eu amo você. Sam Puckett. Não Melanie Puckett.

- Somos idênticas – bufei.

- Eu não te amo por ser bonita, amo quem você é – ele disse. Eu olhei pra frente tímida – essa garota rebelde, violenta e única.

Eu finalmente criei coragem e olhei pra ele.

Não dissemos nada por um momento.

- Eu te amo Sam – ele disse.

- Eu também te amo – respondi sinceramente.

Ele sorriu e eu deitei a cabeça em seu ombro.

Fechei os olhos, apenas... fiquei lá, apreciando o momento.

Ele passou o braço em volta de mim e ficamos ali.

**Freddie POV**

O avião começou a descer e eu abri os olhos. Não estava dormindo, só estava descansando.

- Sam? – chamei baixinho.

- Sim? – ela disse.

- Chegamos – falei.

Nós nos ajeitamos e saimos do avião. Pegamos nossas malas e nos dirigimos até a entrada/saída do aeroporto.

Eu chamei um táxi.

Arrumamos as bagagens e entramos no banco de trás. Dissemos ao taxista aonde ir e voltamos a nos abraçar, como no avião.

O caminho não era longo, mas também não era curto.

Assim que o taxi parou na frente do Bushwell Plaza eu olhei pra Sam. Ela tinha adormecido no meu peito.

Sorri.

- Tem como esperar um minutinho? – perguntei ao taxista. Este assentiu.

Sem acordar Sam, saí do taxi e entrei no Hall.

- Lewbert! – chamei.

- O QUÊ! – ele berrou.

- Toma aqui – eu disse a ele entregando uma nota de 50 dólares – leve as malas para o apartamento 8C.

Ele resmungou mais saiu comigo até o taxi, pegou as malas e começou a subir.

Eu olhei pra Sam. Eu não queria acordá-la.

Passei um braço por suas pernas e o outro pela sua cintura. Ela se abraçou em mim dormindo e eu a carreguei pra cima.

Peguei o elevador e subi com ela no colo. Ela não era pesada, nem um pouco.

Apareci no oitavo andar. Entrei no meu apartamento. Minha mãe estava no trabalho, graças a Deus.

Pus Sam no sofá e mexi em seu cabelo.

- Sam? Acorde...

Ela piscou devagar e olhou em volta.

- Como eu estou no seu apart...

- Eu te trouxe – falei sorrindo.

Ela olhou surpresa pra mim.

- Temos que ir na Carly – falei cuidadoso.

Ela assentiu.

- Verdade – ela disse.

Ela ficou de pé e me seguiu.

Eu olhei pra ela que encostou na parede da porta, tentando se esconder levemente.

Bati na porta.

Carly apareceu.

- Freddie! – ela berrou e me abraçou. – Onde você estava?

- Em Londres – falei.

- Fazendo o que? – disse ela sorrindo confusa.

- Trazendo ela pra casa – falei pegando a mão da Sam e puxando pra visão da Carly, que arregalou a boca em choque.

Sam levantou as sobrancelhas pra ela, mas sua visão pegou outra pessoa na sala, alguém que estava descendo as escadas.

- Sam! – Melanie exclamou.

Carly olhava pras duas em pânico. Olhei pra Sam e ela respirava ofegante e irritada. Bem irritada.

- Oh meu Deus... – Carly disse.

Então sem nenhum aviso, Sam correu na direção de Melanie.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Eaí? Gostaram? Eu partirculamente gostei...? Larissa? O que achou? Huahuahahuahuahua...**

**Não conseguimos escrever esse capitulo junto... =(**

**Gentee... eu quero novembro... vai sair iStill Psycho e eu to em pânico!**

**D=**


	9. iLove My Old Life

**Hey guys, eu sei, demoramos muito pra postar! ='( **

**É que.. vamos apenas dizer que algo muito bom aconteceu com a gente, e que nós estavamos aproveitando a vida fora do computador... (É, eu não sabia que existia uma também... kkk')**

**Bom, aqui estamos, boa leitura!**

**=D**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>"<em>...Sam levantou as sobrancelhas pra ela, mas sua visão pegou outra pessoa na sala, alguém que estava descendo as escadas.<em>

_- Sam! – Melanie exclamou._

_Carly olhava pras duas em pânico. Olhei pra Sam e ela respirava ofegante e irritada. Bem irritada._

_- Oh meu Deus... – Carly disse._

_Então sem nenhum aviso, Sam correu na direção de Melanie"_

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie POV<strong>

* * *

><p>- Sam! – berrei.<p>

Agarrei sua cintura com força e Carly , gritando, correu para a frente da loura e tentou acalmá-la.

Melanie se encolheu na escada.

- Eu vou matar você! – Sam berrava pra ela furiosa.

Grunhi e ergui Sam do chão, fazendo ela chutar o ar desesperada.

- CHEGA! – Carly gritou.

Sam ficou quieta ainda olhando pra Melanie com raiva, mas parou de tentar se livrar de mim. Apesar de tudo, eu não a soltei.

- Freddie, desça a Sam.

- Quer matar a Melanie? – perguntei.

- Erga a Sam – ela disse.

Continuei segurando firme.

Carly se sentou no sofá perturbada.

- Gente, eu preciso de grandes explicações aqui! Quem é Melanie e quem é Sam?

- Eu sou a Sam!

- Eu sou a Sam!

As duas disseram juntas.

Sam entortou a cabeça pra Melanie que piscou assustada. Carly não viu isso.

- Chega vocês duas! – Carly gritou se pondo de pé.

Todos ficaram quietos.

Spencer, que estava em seu quarto, apareceu na sala e congelou quando viu as gêmeas, vestidas com o mesmo estilo, sem identificar qual era qual, assim como Carly.

- O... o que... está acontecendo... Quem é a Sam e quem é a Melanie?

Bufei tirando os fios cacheados loiros do meu rosto e avistei Spencer.

Apontei a gêmea na escada.

- Aquela é a Melanie.

- Por que eu perguntei, essa aí está tentando matar a outra – Spencer disse sorrindo e indo pra geladeira.

Carly notou isso também e deu uma olhada desconfiada pra Melanie.

- Eu sou a Sam! – ela disse. – Não acredita em mim?

- Vai acreditar nela ou em mim cacete! – berrou Sam pr Carly.

Carly se virou sorrindo pra Sam.

- Sabia que era você. – ela disse.

Sam sorriu.

Carly andou até ela e a abraçou.

Eu pus Sam no chão, relutante.

Melanie franziu o rosto preocupada e continuou descendo as escadas.

Observei ela descer enquanto Carly se desculpava com a Sam.

- Me desculpe por não perceber que era você, mas eu nunca ia imaginar que Melanie poderia fazer algo do tipo.

- Mas fez! – gritou Sam olhando pra irmã.

Agarrei o pulso de Sam e tirei Carly da frente.

- Me solta – Sam pediu.

- Nem pensar – confessei.

Ela suspirou mas olhou pra Melanie.

As duas se encararam em silêncio.

- Estou esperando – disse Sam.

- Esperando o quê? – disse Melanie.

- Você ir embora daqui.

Melanie fez cara de surpresa.

- Não Sam... – disse Carly – eu e o Freddie precisamos saber de tudo...

- Eu praticamente já sei... – falei.

- Quieto – ela disse – Se explique Melanie – disse ela dirigindo o olhar pra Melanie.

Melanie suspirou olhando pro chão, mas começou a falar devagar.

- Sam e minha mãe foram me visitar na escola, e lá, aconteceu um acidente... Mamãe trouxe eu por engano e deixou Sam lá. Mas eu gosto da vida dela... gosto de Freddie... – ela disse.

Movi os olhos pra Sam rapidamente e ela prendeu a respiração.

- Então imaginei que, como mamãe iria me visitar daqui a um mês de novo, eu poderia destrocar lá... nunca achei que fosse magoar alguém...

- Melanie como você poderia não magoar ninguém? – Carly disse tristonha – você roubou o lugar da minha melhor amiga e da namorada dele! Se aproveitou que vocês duas são gêmeas para viver a uma vida que não era sua!

- Ela não é namorada dele! – Melanie disse.

Sam rosnou e avançou nela, mas eu novamente enlacei meus braços pela sua cintura e a puxei pra trás.

Melanie deu uns passos para trás.

- Sam! – disse Carly – isso não é razão para bater na Melanie! Ela só ficou "Má" por influência sua!

Sam olhou pra Carly.

- Ela beijou o Freddie.

Carly arregalou os olhos e moveu eles pra Melanie.

- Melanie! – ela exclamou.

- O que foi? Eu disse que gostava dele!

- Ele é namorado da sua irmã!

- Não é, não.

Sam de novo avançou e eu de novo a segurei.

Cara! Ela era bem mais forte do que eu pensava. Ela parecia uma jogadora de futebol americano, e agradeci silenciosamente por ter ficado mais forte com a puberdade.

Mas eu tinha plena certeza que não iria conseguir segurá-la por muito mais tempo.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Freddie estava me segurando, graças a deus, caso contrário, eu estaria jogando vôlei com a cabeça loura da minha irmã.<p>

Eu não desviava os olhos dela e nem ela dos meus.

A única diferença é que os dela estavam envergonhados e assustados, já os meus, davam a entender que eu tinha raiva.

Carly assentiu se acalmando.

Spencer assistia a cena no balcão.

- Então Melanie... você vai voltar?

- Não sei...

- Vai sim! – eu a cortei – o mais rápido possível!

Ela olhou pra mim.

- Como você saiu do Internato e a diretoria não percebeu? – ela me perguntou.

- Eu sou a PrincessPuckett, otária. Eu fiz aquela festa com a intenção de voltar pra cá...

Melanie engoliu em seco.

- A Passagem de volta é pra semana que vem, e quem vai voltar, vai ser você.

Melanie olhou pra baixo e assentiu.

- Ok Freddie, não vou bater nela, pode me soltar – falei relaxando.

Ele olhou pra mim preocupado.

- Certeza?

Sorri e pus a minha mão em cima do braço dele em minha volta e assenti.

Ele respirou fundo e me soltou.

Eu realmente não me mexi.

Percebi que Spencer, Melanie e Carly soltaram a respiração.

- Sabe, sinceramente, tem uma coisa que me deixaria mais calma com você – falei pra Melanie.

Ela me olhou esperançosa.

- E o que é?

Sorri.

- Isso – falei.

Levei o pulso pra trás e com a maior força que já consegui reunir na minha vida, o joguei pra frente.

- SAM! – Carly, Freddie e Spencer berraram e todos, exceto Freddie, correram pra ajudar Melanie a se sentar. O ruim, foi que ela estava desacordada.

- Você disse que não ia bater nela! – me ausou Freddie.

- É, vou lhe dar uma noticia sobre mim Benson – falei sorrindo – eu minto.

Deixando Melanie com o nariz sangrando no chão, sendo amparada por Carly e Spencer, Freddie parado olhando pra mim, eu me joguei no sofá sorrindo e liguei a TV.

Nada como estar em casa...

.

.

.

.

**Hey, gente, gostaram? Espero que sim!**

**=D  
>Não se esqueçam, reviews! <strong>

**=D **


	10. iBelong With You

**Oi gente! Como estão? Bem, dessa vez nós não demoramos tanto tempo pra postar, já que recebemos bastante reviews.. *u* São lindas, fizeram a gente sorrir de orelha a orelha! Huahuahua!**

**Gente, esse é o capitulo final, espero que tenham gostado!**

**We love you**

.

.

.

.

.

**Sam POV**

* * *

><p>Estavamos no aeroporto.<p>

Melanie estava se despedindo da nossa mãe ali perto, enquanto Spencer, Carly, eu e Freddie estavamos um pouco mais afastados. Eu tinha um mão no bolso do Freddie e ele tinha um braço no meu ombro.

Carly estava discutindo com o Spencer sobre pipoca. É, eles são estranhos.

Minha mãe voltou até a gente e Melanie acenou um adeus.

Olhei pra minha mãe enquanto Melanie se afastava.

- Como pode não perceber que ela não era eu? – falei.

- Eu não sei diferenciar vocês – ela disse mascando chiclete.

Carly e Freddie levantaram as sombrancelhas. Era mesmo impossível não saber nos diferenciar.

- Ah tanto faz – falei.

Nós nos viramos e fomos em direção ao carro.

* * *

><p><strong>Melanie POV<strong>

* * *

><p>O avião decolou.<p>

Suspirei assim que ele saiu do chão. Eu tive uma chance, e eu tinha estragado tudo!

Mas, vendo pelo lado bom, eu tinha beijado o Freddie, mesmo que com isso, meu nariz estivesse sangrando periodicamente desde que Sam teve sua leve vingança.

Depois de algumas horas eu cheguei em Londres.

Fui de taxi até o internato.

Lá, fui recebida por Wendy e por Maggie.

- Maggie? – falei enquanto abraçava Wendy – o que está fazendo aqui?

- Oh – ela disse surpresa – Sam conseguiu destrocar?

Olhei pra baixo.

- Conseguiu – falei.

- Do que vocês estão falando?

- Não é da sua conta palhaça – disse Maggie.

Melanie olhou censuradamente pra Maggie, que deu de ombros.

- Sua irmã é 10 vezes mais legal do que você, mas fico feliz que ela tenha conseguido fugir daqui...

Melanie levantou as sombrancelhas enquanto Maggie se afastou.

Nos corredores, várias pessoas a estavam parabenizando por uma "festa" que Melanie tinha quase certeza que era a da PrincessPuckett.

Ela foi em direção a diretoria, avisar a diretora, que ela havia voltado de Seattle.

- Olá? – ela chamou.

- Srta Puckett. Vejo que está de volta.

- Estou – disse Melanie sorrindo.

A diretora assentiu sorrindo.

- Ótimo. Pode começar agora.

- Começar o quê? – Melanie perguntou.

- Suas detenções, ora. – ela disse apontando prum quadro ali.

Melanie se aproximou e ficou pasma enquanto lia:

"_13:45 – Lavar os banheiros._

_17:30 – Assinar as cartas de pais._

_18:30 – Lavar as toalhas_

_Periodicamente durante dois meses."_

- Oh meu deus! – Melanie exclamou.

A diretora sorriu.

- Pode ir para o seu quarto, se trocar e ir para os banheiros, Srta. Puckett.

Melanie sem dizer nada e ainda em choque, saiu da sala.

Já no corredor, onde ninguém poderia ouvir, ela berrou.

- SAM EU VOU TE MATAR!

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Abri a porta do apartamento de Carly.<p>

As meninas e o Spencer entraram.

Já era de noite, o que não era legal, já que eu queria passar um tempo com a Sam.

Ela estava meio tristonha, e eu esperava que fosse por isso também.

- Ai que sono – disse Carly – Eu to subindo... Freddie? A Sam pode dormir na sua casa hoje já que sua mãe está fora viajando? Aqui não tem lugar... Ao menos que ela queira o sofá...

- Eu fico no Freddie – Sam cortou Carly.

Olhei pra ela sorrindo e ela retribuiu o olhar.

Carly sorriu maliciosamente pra gente e então abraçou Sam e então a mim.

- Boa noite.

- Boa noite – respondemos.

- Vamos – puxei a mão de Sam na direção do meu apartamento.

Já lá dentro, eu a soltei.

- Espera um pouquinho. – ela disse indo em direção do banheiro.

- Okay – falei. Me sentei no sofá e liguei a televisão.

Ela voltou vestida com um pijama bem curto.

Ele era azul celeste. Seu shorts eram curtos e coladinhos, e a sua blusa era um de alcinha soltinha.

Levantei as sombrancelhas pra ela.

- Esse pijama não é seu...

- Melanie tem algumas coisas interessantes – ela disse sorrindo.

Sorri.

Ela se sentou ao meu lado no sofá e pos os pés pra cima. Eu passei meu braço sobre seus ombros.

Ela deitou a cabeça no meu peito.

Sorri.

Ficamos assim por um tempinho.

Então ela levantou a cabeça e me beijou. Eu retribui surpreso.

Ela se afastou olhando em meus olhos.

Compartilhamos uma mensagem em silencio.

Voltei a beijar ela.

Passei as mãos pelas suas coxas, e a coloquei em meu colo. Levantei do sofá com ela. Ela tinha amarrado as pernas na minha cintura e eu a segurava pelas coxas.

Fui indo na direção do meu quarto.

Chegando perto da cama eu a deitei e me deitei por cima.

Ela enlaçou as mãos nos meus cabelos e eu na cintura dela. Desci a boca pelo seu pescoço e ela tirou o cabelo da frente.

Dei uma mordida ali.

- Ai! – ela reclamou baixinho. Me afastei pra olhar em seus olhos

- Desculpe... – falei rindo.

- Vai ter volta – ela me ameaçou sorrindo.

- Aham – falei sorrindo e grudando minha boca de volta na dela.

Não demorou muito e eu senti uma puta mordida no meu lábio inferior.

Separei o beijo mais não me afastei dela.

- Ai ai... – gemi rindo.

- Seu trouxa – ela sussurrou no meu ouvido sorrindo.

Ela puxou meus cabelos e voltou a me beijar.

Ali, junto com ela, eu me senti vivo... me senti completo.

Nós nos amávamos, e ficaríamos juntos, como deveria ser.

.

.

.

.

.

**E aí galera? Gostaram da Fic?**

**Bom, já estamos com outra na cabeça (Uma +18) Mas não tão poluída, relaxem, não somos tão perturbadas! Hahahah!**

**Beijos, e obrigada a quem acompanhou a fic até o final!**


End file.
